Battles
Battles are an important aspect of Clan life and can take place at various times. When training apprentices, they learn moves and techniques which will be useful during later battles. Clans or other animals fight with each other in battles. Most battles are caused by arguments that are not settled after some time. Battles by Book In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :When ThunderClan takes control over Sunningrocks, there is much debate on whether to attack them back or not. However, when Brambleberry says she doesn't have enough herbs to treat wounded warriors, Hailstar makes the decision not to fight. He sends a patrol to Sunningrocks anyway to warn ThunderClan that Sunningrocks is still theirs, and they will be defended soon. When the patrol gets there, Shellheart comments that this is not yet a battle worth fighting, but they'll be watching to defend it soon. :When Mapleshade is training Crookedpaw, she tells him he must fight the battle he's in, not the one he could be in. A heron tries to attack Willowkit and Graykit and Crookedkit dashes to their defense. Whilst protecting the kits, he yells out to the camp, and Ottersplash and Beetlepaw leap onto the heron, trying to bring it down. The great bird struggles, and Ottersplash lets it go. Beetlepaw hangs on, saying it would feed them for a moon, but soon lets go, leaving the heron floundering off out of camp. :Hailstar finally makes the decision to battle for Sunningrocks again after inferring that ThunderClan is weak from a Gathering. He sends a battle patrol consisting of himself, Shellheart, Timberfur, Rippleclaw, Owlfur, Ottersplash, Oakheart, Beetlenose, Petaldust, Whitefang, Shimmerpelt, Softwing, Piketooth, Rainflower, Voleclaw, Cedarpelt, and Crookedpaw. They swim to Sunningrocks and swarm up the rocks. They are soon spotted and Shellheart prepares the battle line. Pinestar appears and Hailstar announces that an ancient wrong has been put right, and that Sunningrocks are RiverClan's again. Pinestar hisses "never," and he calls the battle cry. As the battle proceeds, RiverClan has the upper hand. Soon, however, Stormtail turns up with a second patrol, and ThunderClan succeeds in driving RiverClan back, and RiverClan retreats, swimming back to camp. When they get back, they discover that Hailstar has lost a life from the battle. :When Crookedpaw leads a patrol to scare the dog from coming close to RiverClan camp, it quickly turns into a battle when the dog goes to the beech copse where Willowpaw and Graypaw are training. Crookedpaw fights most of the battle, and Oakheart chases it off. :RiverClan re-marks Sunningrocks, and ThunderClan doesn't fight to reclaim it, signifying the change in possession of the timeless rocks. Since the victory was so easy, Hailstar makes plans to take even more of their territory. He tells his plans to capture to forest on the side of the river. Rippleclaw growls that with that land, they could fish above Sunningrocks without fear of attack. Hailstar announces that they will attack now. Hailstar, Timberfur, Rippleclaw, Shellheart, Piketooth, Whitefang, and Ottersplash leave on the battle patrol. When they come back, they are all wounded, and in serious injury, losing the battle. :ThunderClan now marks Sunningrocks, and RiverClan lets them have it for leaf-bare and newleaf. However, starting greenleaf, Hailstar says they will take it back by resetting the scent markings and possibly fighting. They rush onto Sunningrocks, where four ThunderClan warriors spot them as they finish re-marking the scent. Mudfur bristles and claims that too much blood has been spilled over these rocks already. He challenges Adderfang to a fight where each will represent their own Clan. The two cats fight, the upper hand of the battle constantly changing until Mudfur locks Adderfang into a grip he cannot escape from. Adderfang surrenders, and RiverClan claims Sunningrocks. :Once leaf-fall starts again, Sunstar leads a patrol into RiverClan camp saying that Sunningrocks is now theirs, and if RiverClan doesn't want to get hurt, they will accept this decision. Once the patrol leaves, RiverClan buzzes with excitement about the battle. However, Hailstar tells Crookedjaw to announce there will be no battle until newleaf, averting it. :Crookedjaw, Hailstar, Petaldust, Sedgecreek, and Leopardfur go to a nearby barn to collect dry moss for the elders. When they are almost done, a swarm of rats attacks them, brutally injuring them. A pack of rats attack Hailstar, and Crookedjaw tries to help. He lunges forward when Mapleshade stops him, saying this could be his chance to become leader. Crookedjaw yells, "No!" and runs to help Hailstar. The cats are losing when Petaldust comes back with help. Rippleclaw, Timberfur, Sunfish, Blackclaw, and Owlfur rush in to help, and they finally win. Sedgecreek is very badly injured, and Hailstar loses his final life. :After Crookedstar becomes leader, Loudbelly notes that RiverClan had won so many battles in the past few moons that it is hard to count them all. RiverClan had also grasped Sunningrocks for a long time since the few moons since Sunstar's mission. Bluestar's Prophecy :In the prologue, the Dog Pack incident from ''A Dangerous Path is shown in Bluestar's point of view. :A ThunderClan patrol finds squirrel blood and WindClan scent on their side of the border. They come back and complain to Pinestar, who listens to what they've found. Although WindClan scent was everywhere, no bushes were marked, and the scent might have just drifted down. A few warriors argue that squirrel blood and Clan-scent aren't a coincidence. Pinestar still refuses to battle on account of there being not enough evidence. :Goosefeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat, later receives a sign from StarClan telling them to attack WindClan. He says that they will be crushed by WindClan. The prey-stealing was just the beginning, and soon, WindClan would destroy them, tear down their camp, and ThunderClan territory would be a wasteland. Many warriors are immediately ready to attack WindClan first, as they have the advantage and must use it. Pinestar isn't sure, as there are cold moons ahead and kits and queens to be protected. Senior warriors gather around him, pelting him with arguments, and Pinestar makes the decision to battle at dawn. On the day of the battle, the clouds threaten to drop their load, and some cats mutter that the conditions aren't right for battle. Featherwhisker gives them herbs for battle that will give them strength. Goosefeather then gets another omen in a piece of catmint clinging to the vole's other flank, telling him to take the battle into WindClan's camp and to destroy their medicine supplies. Many cats protest, as destroying their medicine supply would be to attack the innocents as well. However, Adderfang says that they shouldn't want to save their elders and kits instead of ThunderClan's. Many cats continue to have doubts in believing that the sign was true. :They lead warriors to the heart of the camp, and start to attack. A few warriors get to the medicine den, destroying the supplies. Hawkheart tears after them, and manages to kill Moonflower. At this point, Pinestar calls for ThunderClan to retreat, and Heatherstar faces him, saying the attack was unjust and that StarClan would have never let them win. Pinestar takes his wounded and leaves. They do as they were told, but many cats don't believe the sign was true. Leopardpaw has a bad claw injury and Stonepelt's injuries never heal, so he retires to the elders' den. When the defeated warriors return to camp, Swiftbreeze attacks Goosefeather, but Adderfang and Tawnyspots stop her before she leaves a claw mark. :While Bluepaw helps Lionpaw and Goldenpaw, Lionpaw is convinced that in a battle, there is no time to think. Swiftbreeze corrects him, saying that in a battle, planning is the most important weapon you have. After this session, RiverClan crosses the ice, trying to take Sunningrocks back. Pinestar calls for a patrol to be made to attack from the far side. After this, a second wave will finish them off. He leads the first patrol, and Hailstar calls that an ancient wrong has been set right. Pinestar starts to attack, but RiverClan has the upper hand. Suddenly, Stormtail leads the second patrol, and the possession of the upper hand changes. Hailstar orders to retreat, and the warriors scramble across the ice, shattering it with their hind legs so ThunderClan couldn't follow. :RiverClan re-sets the scent markers, and Pinestar refuses to fight. Lionpaw wants to fight in a battle, but Bluefur reminds him that a battle's not fun. Later, RiverClan mocks ThunderClan as they set foot onto Sunningrocks. Lionpaw calls them cowards, and Swiftbreeze pulls him back, saying a smart warrior only starts battles he can win. :Hailstar now wants more land, and he sends a patrol of cats to set markers in a forest portion of ThunderClan's territory. A ThunderClan patrol finds them, but being skilled in stalking through undergrowth, they get back and tell Sunfall as Pinestar is missing. Swiftbreeze observes that they don't know where to head, and Sunfall concludes that they're looking for a patrol to attack. ThunderClan makes plans, such as fighting them where the undergrowth is thickest, as RiverClan isn't used to fighting in brambles. They split into three patrols and plan to attack on three flanks. ThunderClan attacks, and they immediately start to win. They corner the RiverClan warriors, and soon outnumber fit warriors. Shellheart calls the retreat, and ThunderClan maintains their portion of the forest. :When Bluefur takes Snowfur out, they encounter three ShadowClan warriors they had crossed the border to chase a squirrel. They jump out at them, and the ShadowClan warriors think that since there's three against two, they might as well take the squirrel and go home. However, Snowfur jumps out at them and Bluefur helps. The cats are terrified, and hastily cross the Thunderpath to go back to ShadowClan territory. During this, Snowfur tries to cross after them but gets hit by a monster. :When Sunstar offers Bluefur the choice of being deputy, Bluefur notes that Sunstar has lost three lives in battle in order to make ThunderClan strong and feared. ''Firestar's Quest :Firestar discovers that a group of rats was one reason as to why the ancient SkyClan fell apart. SkyClan plans an attack on the rats which takes place in an old abandoned Twoleg barn. They begin training for the battle, and recruit a medicine cat named Echo, now known as Echosong. Firestar loses a life and Rainfur dies, but SkyClan ends up winning the battle. SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar leads an attack on the rats hiding outside the SkyClan camp. There are many of them, each one determined to kill the intruding cats. They fought in the rats' heap of filth, which reached a very high point in the sky and frightened Leafstar. Petalnose is seen hissing at two escaping rats, with Patchfoot helping her. Waspwhisker received a deep scratch that stretched from his belly to his tail. :Later, Leafstar agrees to fight Dodge and his followers in order to save Stick's daughter, Red. Stick accidentally kills Red when giving Harley, her mate and the reason Red is there, a death blow, but Red got in the way. Leafstar loses a life as well. Moth Flight's Vision : In the Dawn of the Clans Arc The First Battle : The Blazing Star : In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild :In the prologue of the book, a battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan takes place at Sunningrocks. The battle was fought for control over the territory. Redtail eventually realizes that ThunderClan is badly outnumbered, so he calls off all of his warriors to retreat, therefore giving RiverClan an easy victory and claiming Sunningrocks as their territory. :Towards the end of the book, another battle takes place between ThunderClan and ShadowClan and was fought inside the ShadowClan camp. It was fought in order to drive Brokenstar and his followers out of ShadowClan for good. The kits of ThunderClan are taken home, and Brokenstar and his followers become rogues. Fire and Ice :After bringing WindClan back to their territory, Fireheart, Graystripe, and their escorts, Deadfoot and Onewhisker, are caught on RiverClan territory by a patrol. Forced into battle, they are saved by a ThunderClan patrol. Whiteclaw falls into the gorge while fighting Graystripe, and RiverClan promises to get revenge as they retreat. :Whilst every warrior, discluding Fireheart, is on patrol, Brokenstar and his band of rogues attack ThunderClan. Graystripe, appearing during the battle, kills Clawface to save Fireheart's life. Brokenstar is blinded by his mother, Yellowfang, and led to the medicine den after the battle. Sandpaw and Dustpaw earn their warrior names for fighting well. :Aiding WindClan in a fight against ShadowClan and RiverClan, Fireheart is nearly killed by Leopardfur, the RiverClan deputy, and Tigerclaw is seen only standing and watching, refusing to help. Graystripe, whose mate is a RiverClan she-cat, only fights the ShadowClan warriors. At one point, Fireheart releases Silverstream, Graystripe's mate, from his grasp and allows her leave. Forest of Secrets :ThunderClan is attacked by WindClan and ShadowClan, and is allied with RiverClan to drive WindClan and ShadowClan off. Both Clans are furious at the fact that ThunderClan is sheltering Brokentail, who had caused much harm to both of the Clans, but WindClan and ShadowClan lose the battle. :When Fireheart takes out his new apprentice, Cloudpaw, they sense a band of rogues coming, and they come to the camp, leaving Cloudpaw to find all the patrols that had left this morning. Tigerclaw had been leading the band of rogues to take over ThunderClan, but made it seem as if he was fighting on the Clans' side. :Tigerclaw confronts Bluestar in her den, and is almost close to killing her, but then Fireheart comes to Bluestar's rescue and saves her, whom is shocked from Tigerclaw's betrayal. RiverClan once more comes to ThunderClan's aid, and after the battle ends, Tigerclaw is exiled. Rising Storm :When Fireheart and his patrol come across Runningwind's dead body, he sees Whitethroat standing over it. Fireheart assumes that Whitethroat killed Runningwind and attacks him. Whitethroat tries to flee across the Thunderpath, but is hit by a monster, killing him. Fireheart runs back onto the ThunderClan side of the border and jumps onto Tigerclaw's back but Tigerclaw throws him off in one powerful leap. He then pins Fireheart down and threatens to kill each of his warriors one by one. Mousefur and Whitestorm leap into battle with the other rogues that had surrounded the patrol. Fireheart sees Graystripe lunge at Tigerclaw and soon realizes that Graystripe had brought a whole RiverClan patrol. The rogues flee the battle after seeing they were outnumbered. A Dangerous Path :ThunderClan is forced to face a pack of dogs that were let loose in their territory while being fed by Tigerstar. Fireheart organizes some patrols to lead the pack to the Gorge where he hopes the dogs will fall over the edge. Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Sandstorm, Longtail, Dustpelt, Mousefur, and Graystripe are running to lure the pack, along with Fireheart. Tigerstar steps in and pins Fireheart to the ground in a surprise attack and flees once the dogs have caught up. The pack leader picks up Fireheart and Bluestar launches herself towards the leader of the pack. This makes the pack leader drop Fireheart and fall off the edge, but he ends up pulling Bluestar down with him. The rest of the pack jumps down to find their leader, falling to their deaths. Fireheart follows after but cannot hold on to Bluestar. Mistyfoot and Stonefur come to their rescue, pulling both cats out. Unfortunately, nothing could be done to save Bluestar, as she goes to join StarClan, but not before expressing her admiration for her kits. The Darkest Hour :When they refuse to join TigerClan, WindClan is attacked brutally in their camp. Many warriors are left scarred and weak, but Gorsepaw was deliberately killed by Tigerstar because of his growing bond with Firestar. :Tigerstar disagrees with one of Scourge's plans and he attacks him. The BloodClan leader leaps on him furiously, attacking him viciously. Each of Tigerstar's nine lives ebbs away from the terrible wound, leaving him helpless on the ground as he dies. :A battle against BloodClan occurs near the end of the book. All four of the Clans come together to form LionClan and fight against BloodClan, whose leader, Scourge, wants to take over the forest. Whitestorm, the ThunderClan deputy, is killed in this battle, but he died honorably for his Clan. StarClan cats fight alongside Firestar and encourage him, despite what the leader had witnessed when Scourge killed Tigerstar. The Clans are victorious against BloodClan when Firestar kills Scourge. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :After being chased by a dog, the journeying cats, Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur, come across a loner named Purdy, whom guides them through Twolegplace, and through a dump, simlar to Carrionplace. At the dump, they are attacked by rats, and manage to defeat them, but however, Tawnypelt gets a nasty injury on her shoulder in the process. Moonrise :The journeying cats battle Sharptooth, the Tribe of Rushing Water's enemy. Attacking him doesn't work, so they set out a rabbit containing the fatal plant, deathberries. This plan fails, and because Crowpaw was about to die at Sharptooth's claws, Feathertail grabs onto a stalactite and it drops down, killing both herself and Sharptooth. Starlight :Mistyfoot reports to Firestar that Hawkfrost and Mudclaw had been meeting at night, and disobeying the warrior code. She says that Hawkfrost had gone on patrol and did not return. Mistyfoot highly suspects that they had gone to attack Onewhisker and his followers in WindClan. Firestar accompanies a patrol to check it out and discovers that Mistyfoot had been correct. Later on, Mudclaw and Brambleclaw end up fighting and the WindClan warrior has the advantage until Hawkfrost saves Brambleclaw, his half-brother. Right after the battle, lightning strikes a tree, causing it to fall on Mudclaw. The battle ends with a celebration to secure Onewhisker's leadership of WindClan. Twilight :Badgers attack the ThunderClan camp. Prior the battle, Midnight warns Crowfeather and Leafpool about the upcoming battle, causing them to return to their Clans after their escape. They enter a raging camp, and during the battle, Cinderpelt and Sootfur are killed. Cinderpelt dies after helping Sorreltail deliver her kits. After when it seems like ThunderClan will be defeated, WindClan comes to help ThunderClan, sent by Midnight. After being defeated, the badgers retreat. Sunset :Hawkfrost sets Firestar up, sending him into a fox trap with the lie that Blackstar wanted to meet him there. When Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost come across Firestar dying, Hawkfrost tells him to tighten the loop around his neck so that he loses all remaining lives at once, and Brambleclaw can be leader. After much thought, Brambleclaw refuses, loosening the loop so Firestar can breathe, but this leads Hawkfrost to attack him. The two brothers fight, and Brambleclaw ends up killing him with the stick that constructs the fox-trap. :Hawkfrost's body rolls near the lake and his blood turns the lake red, fulfilling the prophecy Leafpool receives two books back: ''Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. In the Power of Three Arc ''The Sight :Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit hear about a dead fox on their camp. Warriors report the dead fox had cubs, so the mischief brews as the three kits decide to track down the cubs. They come across the fox's den. Lionkit suggests raiding them using the fox's entrance passage, and the fox almost kills them. They escape safely, but Jaykit falls into the stone hollow of camp and ends up nearly being killed. :ThunderClan cats hear a dog attacking WindClan warriors in their territory, and Firestar sends a patrol to help WindClan to chase it out, despite crossing the border. Dark River :WindClan crosses the border into the woodland, and ThunderClan sends an attack patrol to respond. Ashfoot orders WindClan to retreat after a difficult battle. :WindClan is just about to fight ThunderClan for the supposed theft of their lost kits, Sedgekit, Swallowkit, and Thistlekit, but in order to prevent the battle, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw search the tunnels for the kits and come out with them, succeeding in stopping the battle. Outcast :Night of No Stars and Talon of Swooping Eagle come to ThunderClan, asking for their assistance in to drive out the intruders that have taken the Tribe's territory and prey. Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Brook, Breezepaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw travel to the mountains to help them. :As their visit to the mountain draws to an end and after casting stones to see if the majority of the Tribe wants to leave to find a new home or to fight their enemies, fighting wins. Brambleclaw organizes an attack on the intruders and they proceed with the battle plan, winning the attack against the intruders. Eclipse :A battle occurs in the ThunderClan camp. The raiding party from WindClan is led by Onestar, leading Lionpaw to think that this was not just ordinary battle - it was war. Onestar protests against Firestar taking in too many kittypets and loners and helping the Clans over and over. Onestar states that they are warriors, and then they leave. Firestar is outraged and sends patrols to make sure they left, but WindClan didn't. Cloudtail finds out that they have split into three patrols and have spread across the territory, and they used the tunnels to attack. :After Firestar sends patrols to meet the WindClan warriors, RiverClan joins the battle as well, on WindClan's side. Brambleclaw sends Hollypaw to ask for help from ShadowClan, and she gains it. Blackstar sends cats from ShadowClan to come to ThunderClan's aid, and eventually, all four Clans are fighting on ThunderClan's territory. :When Lionpaw meets Heatherpaw, he asks why she told her Clanmates about the tunnels so that they could attack ThunderClan. Heatherpaw denies it, saying that it was Sedgekit who had done so, but Lionpaw refuses to believe her, swearing that they will be enemies forever. When Crowfeather comes to stop it, Lionpaw nearly kills him, only to be stopped by Heatherpaw. After this, an eclipse blocks out the sun and the light, and the battle draws to an end. Long Shadows :Hazeltail and Birchfall get into a skirmish with ShadowClan warriors when patrolling the border. The ShadowClan cats insult ThunderClan for believing in StarClan, and the warrior code, which eventually drives Birchfall to attack. Hazeltail comes to her Clanmates' aid, but the fight is prevented from going out of hand by the remaining cats of the patrol. :On the way to the Gathering, a ThunderClan warrior is found in the stream. Dustpelt identifies this cat as Ashfur, and the cats assume he drowned, until Leafpool finds out that he was murdered, showing Firestar the bite marks in his throat for proof. Sunrise :In the prologue, Leafpool is preparing Ashfur's body for burial, but finds a tuft of fur in his claws. Knowing this scent and using common sense and some knowledge, Leafpool figures out that Hollyleaf was Ashfur's killer. :On the journey to find Sol, believing that he is responsible for Ashfur's death, the patrol consisting of Lionblaze, Birchfall, Hazeltail, Brackenfur, Hollyleaf, and Brambleclaw are attacked by dogs. However, using his incredible fighting skills, Lionblaze defeats them and chases them away from the patrol. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Lionblaze and Dovepaw go on a mission to the dam, along with Toadfoot and Tigerheart from ShadowClan, Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from WindClan, and Rippletail and Petalfur from RiverClan. Their goal is to kill the beavers unblock the river so the lake will once again be full. But when they arrive, they discover that the beavers are much larger and more dangerous than they had imagined. A loner named Woody shows up, and the cats ask him for help. At first he refuses, but he later changes his mind. All nine cats attack the beavers. Rippletail is killed, and a couple of the other warriors are wounded. Dovepaw is still haunted by the RiverClan warrior's death, and feels guilty for not saving him. :Poppyfrost disappears from camp to go to the Moonpool to try to talk to her sister, Honeyfern, who was killed by a snake bite to save Briarlight. Jayfeather follows after her without her knowing. The she-cat finally realizes Jayfeather's presence, and he tries to convince her to come back home. Breezepelt suddenly shows up while Jayfeather is trying to comfort her, and attacks Poppyfrost, along with an unknown tom later revealed to be Brokenstar. Honeyfern fights alongside the ThunderClan medicine cat, and together they defeat the two cats. It is noted that the attack was meant to make Jayfeather suffer for his birth. Fading Echoes :Ivypaw fakes a dream from StarClan, telling Firestar that the Clan should take back the strip of territory they gave to ShadowClan. However, the "dream" was really Tigerstar's demand. ThunderClan then proceeds to attack ShadowClan. Dovepaw notices Tigerheart, a ShadowClan tom, slightly nod toward Ivypaw, Dovepaw's sister, as if he recognized her from somewhere. Instead of attacking her, he lets her go. Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, leaps on Firestar, biting his neck. Lionblaze jumps in to help his leader, but accidently kills Russetfur, who was already old and fragile. :The Clan is suspicious, thinking that the battle should not have happened because of Russetfur's death and Firestar's loss of a life. Brambleclaw tells Blackstar that the land is ThunderClan's, and asks if they should fight for it again if he refuses. Blackstar gives back the territory that ThunderClan attacked for, telling them that it was not worth the blood that had been spilled that day. Night Whispers :Ivypaw is about to fight Flametail in the Dark Forest because it is the only way to prove her loyalty to Brokenstar. She agrees because she doesn't want the Dark Forest cats to know she is spying for her sister, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. :She never gets a chance to attack Flametail because Tigerheart shoves her away and defends his brother's spirit. Tigerstar tells Brokenstar that Flametail is no threat because he can only mix herbs, and also says that he believes Ivypaw's loyalty is to them. Sign of the Moon :Toadstep and Lionblaze attack a dog that has gotten in to ThunderClan territory. At first, Lionblaze tries to lead the dog away from Briarlight, but his foot gets tangled in a bramble bush. The dog is about to attack Lionblaze, but Toadstep attacks the dog, and distracts it so Lionblaze untangles himself. The two drive away the dog. :When Jayfeather goes back with The Ancients, he, who is now Jay's Wing, drives off an eagle with a fellow Ancient called Chasing Clouds. In the process to chase the eagle off, Chasing Clouds is quite injured. In the mountains, while doing a border patrol, Foxleap alerts an eagle, causing a battle against it. During the battle, Swoop of Chestnut Hawk is taken by it and is supposedly killed. The Forgotten Warrior :In this book, Sol returns and convinces warriors of ThunderClan to launch an attack on WindClan. However, when Dovewing and Ivypool venture into The Tunnels, they spot him and WindClan warriors plotting an attack on ThunderClan. Hollyleaf reveals to the two ThunderClan warriors that Sol has been plotting with them for half a moon, saying that he just wanted to win ThunderClan's friendship to betray them. :Near the end of the book, WindClan attacks ThunderClan through the tunnels, but ThunderClan, having been trained in the ways of fighting in the tunnels by Hollyleaf, are ready and meet them in the tunnels. At the end, Hollyleaf threatens to kill Sol, but doesn't, because the warrior code tells the cats to show mercy on a defeated enemy. Sol leaves, threatening vengeance. The Last Hope'' :Finally, the Dark Forest launches its attack on the Clans. Prior the battle, all the Clan leaders are warned about the Dark Forest and decide to send three cats to each Clan's camp at dusk in order to prepare for the battle. During the battle, Redwillow is revealed to be a traitor, and is killed by Blackstar, who lost one life. Spottedleaf is murdered by Mapleshade. Hollyleaf, Mousefur, and Ferncloud are also killed, and Yellowfang kills Brokenstar. When meeting Hawkfrost, Ivypool attacks him, but Brambleclaw kills him. Finally, Firestar and Tigerstar meet in battle, and battle each other to the death. Firestar ends up victorious after killing Tigerstar's spirit, though in the end he dies as well. Major Battles Frost, Falling Feather, Jackdaw's Cry, Fircone, Rainswept Flower, Several unnamed cats |victor=Neither}} Firestar (one life), Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Bone |victor=LionClan |opposing parties2=TigerClan vs. WindClan |pg2=Unknown |buildup2=When WindClan refuses to join TigerClan, the newly formed Clan launches an attack on WindClan. |battle2=The battle is never shown, the only known cat that dies is Gorsepaw, killed by Tigerstar, showing WindClan what would happen to them if they didn't join TigerClan. |deaths2=Gorsepaw |victor2=TigerClan}} Redwillow, Shredtail, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, Spottedleaf, Ferncloud, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, Firestar, Weaselkit, Sorreltail,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Starlingwing,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Shrewfoot,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Owlwhisker,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook OlivenoseRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |victor=The Clans}} References and Citations fr:Bataillesde:Kampf Category:Clan Life